Final Fantasy: Chaotic Century Vol 2
by Zitaruru
Summary: the story continues


Final Fantasy: Chaotic Century Vol. 2

The Door

Chapter VI 

Our Adventure Continues, since the last installment, our four groups have split up, each going to the 6 palaces they where designated to…

"Ok, we are outnumbered, 3 to 1, we've lost many men. We need a battle plan…" Turner spoke to his group; he was saying this for they were in the midst of a raid on a Goblin Town. They thought it would be easy, until the Goblin Giants came…they swooped in and ate almost one fourth of Turners men!

"I have an idea…" Dweesil answered, "Why don't we…" suddenly, with a loud crash, the boulder Turner and his men were hiding behind.

"RETREAT!!" Turner exclaimed, as a Goblin Giant snatched 3 of his men, and engulfed them in 3 bites. "This Fight Is Done!" Turner and his men ran for their lives.

Soon, when what was left of Turners group had outrun the Goblins, Turner spoke to his men. This is what he said:

"I am sad and surprised, surprised at how much resistance we faced. I am sad at how we lost so many men…hm…I wonder…"

Turner, seemingly lost in thought, pulls out the Orb that was distributed to all of the group leaders. He then presses a button on the Orb, it opens up and a Hologram of all the leaders pop up.

"Turner?! What a sight for sore eyes! Things are bad, REAL bad; we've lost many men, our troops are tired, and we need provisions…" Aethia was the first to speak, odd enough, the others stories were the same…

"I think it would be a good idea if we meet and discuss a plan." Zeomaru continued

"My thoughts exactly." Turner concluded.

"Roger that" the other three leaders answered.

Chapter VII

We now enter a Hut, in the middle of a swamp. Inside it is dark and musky.

"51r, w3 h4v3 d15c0v3r3d 7h3 l0c4710n 0f …7h3m…" the silhouette of a short, round…thing…approaches the silhouette of a chair of some sort, atop it is a large, round, pumpkin shaped head…

"Hooopeh hooopeh good, take me to them…hooopeh hooopeh" the mysterious pumpkin shaped headed being says…you here the Darth Vader theme in the back round "heh… heh…heh…HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Cough wheeze" the head continues.

Chapter VIII

Meanwhile, back in Jueno, we meet the groups. All four are in heated discussion about what to do…

"…We have received reports of a short, round…thing…spying on our team-7…" Zubuzu announces, "we've seen it far off behind the enemy forces, he just sits there, watching…" he continues.

"Same in team-8." Turner nods.

"It's the same in team-9…but, I wonder…" Zeromaru adds.

"Yea, in team-10, especially!!" Aethia concludes.

"We have to find out what…it's…doing." Turner sighs dejectedly, "herm, but who could it be…" Turner raises a good point. Suddenly, a mysterious smell, seeming to come from nowhere, engulfs their comrades. All but Turner, Aethia, Zeromaru, and Zubuzu collapse, fast asleep.

"Hoopeh Hoopeh did j00 think that j00 could really save this doomed land? J00 are fools hoopeh hoopeh" then, almost abruptly, the windows shatter. A mysterious figure, draped in a cloak, opens the front door and walks in…

"Who-or What-are you?!" Aethia questions the mysterious man.

"I…am…LORD PUMPKIN VADER!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" the man sheds his cloak, revealing a Jack-o-lantern headed man, dressed in a Darth Vader suit.

"J00 may not know me now, but I was once a normal man hoopeh hoopeh just…like…**j00**!" pumpkin Vader reveals. "I, in fact, was one of your comrades, the first to fall…" he concludes.

"Riiiight…and…who are you again?" Aethia's comment causes every one but Pumpkin Vader to laugh, Pumpkin Vader himself is enraged.

"I am 'Master', j00 'new slave'." Pumpkin Vader answers.

"Uh, ok…hey, wait a minute…I'm not anyone's slave…" Aethia was angry. "Why are you here?" she continues.

"I am here to challenge Turner hoopeh hoopeh to a Duel. If I win, j00 will all die, if j00 win, I will except defeat…" and so they dueled. Turner struck Pumpkin in the head, Pumpkins head explodes.

"W007! 1 R0x0r, j00 5ux0r!" Turner Proclaims. Suddenly, a man steps forward from the shadows, this Man was a Clever looking Hume, Tall and Muscular.

"I am Leestor, and I've been whatching j00…I wish to aid j00 in j00r quest…"

"Uh, ok." Turner responds.

--End of Part 2--


End file.
